danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jin Arisato
Jin Arisato (有里 仁 Arisato Jin) Is the main antagonist of Danganronpa: Infinite Despair and it's sequel Infinite Despair 2, he was the mastermind behind The New Killing School Life and became the new leader of Super High School Level Despair and it's Branches after Junko Enoshima was executed after the events of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. During his time at Hope's Peak Academy, he was known as the Super High School Level Ground-Defense Force Member (超高校級の「自衛隊」 chō kōkō kyū no "Jieitai") and was a former member of the Japan Self-Defense Force after he followed in his father's footsteps to protect his country along with his Younger Twin Sister, Naomi, because of this he was trained at the young age in hand-to-hand combat and the ability to use guns to protect himself as he was able to stand his ground against Mukuro Ikusaba after she tried to assassinate him during their time at Hope's Peak Academy. Jin, was the nineteenth mysterious student and mastermind behind the events of the Mutual Killing game on orders by one of the copies of AI Junko. Appearance Jin has white hair that's short, he has a slim build and wears the military uniform of the JSDF but instead of a short jacket he wears a long black coat with his insignia on the shoulders of his uniform, Minato says that he and Nagito Komaeda greatly resemble each other but Jin appears to be more refined in his appearance as opposed to Nagito. During his time at Hope's Peak Academy, Jin wore the standard Hope's Peak Academy uniform and was the only one out of his class to wear it without modifications. In Infinite Despair, Jin was 19-20 years old while in Infinite Despair 2 he was 21-22 years old. Personality Jin is shown to be completely heartless and borderline insane during the events of Danganronpa: Infinite Despair, showing no compassion for the deaths of his former friends and reviling in the despair brought upon by Junko, however he became increasingly jaded in his pursuit for despair during the events of the sequel. During the events of Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2, Jin is shown to be increasingly calm and wishes that despair would die along with hope showing that he was fighting the conditioning that Junko forced on him unlike his sister who loved the anarchy that despair brought to the world. Skills and abilities Super High School Level Ground-Defense Force Member As a member of the Military, Jin has excellent use for firearms, is very skilled in Hand-to-hand combat and can even use military grade equipment, his gun skills rivals Patrick James Lowell's own proficiency in guns and he can stand his own against Mukuro Ikusaba the Super High School Level Solider and the Morishige Twins (Shinji and Yukari who are the Boxer and Martial Artist) in his own class. He held the rank of General and the insignia on his uniform was a Type A. -more to be added- Category:Danganronpa: Infinite Despair Characters Category:Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fighting-based Talents